


Oh I just stalk him as a favour for my brother

by mistygreen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddling, F/M, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murderers, Serial Killers, Stalking, Torture, Vomiting, Weapons, shhh this isn’t fucked up at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygreen/pseuds/mistygreen
Summary: just a random messed up au idea I had :)Tommy pulled out his camera and took a quick photo of Schlatt’s figure in the window, before writing one more line in his notepad.22:51 - goes to sleep, see photoHe put his camera and notepad in his backpack again, and called Techno to ask for a lift.Wow Tommy was such a great brother. Wilbur really owed him for this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 66
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a random au idea I had  
> also I promise I do write normal things sometimes lollll  
> anyway check triggers first  
> also this is dream smp characters not real people :)  
> if i know you irl pleaseee dont read

_ 22:34 - enters house _

_ 22:35 - enters room, sits on bed and reads _

Tommy grumbled silently to himself as he watched the window above him from the car. He had so many other ways he could be spending his evening, instead of watching Wilbur’s crush for him.

Tommy’s phone lit up, and he quickly grabbed it and turned down the brightness on the screen so he couldn’t be seen. Then, keeping half an eye on the person he was watching, Schlatt, he opened up his friend’s message.

_ tubbo: hey big man _

_ tubbo: i need a hand _

_ tubbo: my parents went out this morning and didnt come back _

_ tubbo: could i borrow some food plz _

Tommy felt bad for Tubbo. His parents were dicks. They would go out for days at a time sometimes with no warning, and come back at midnight drunk and high on all sorts of shit. Tommy’s family might be weird, but at least they cared about him.

Tommy opened contacts and called his dad. Well, technically adopted dad, but Tommy didn’t care.

“Hey Tommy! What’s up?” the phone picked up on the first ring and Phil’s cheerful voice came out of it.

“Tubbo’s parents left again. Can I have him over for a sleepover?”

There was an angry silence in the call for a moment. “Again? Tommy, are you sure I shouldn’t just-”

“No. I’ll ask him soon. But don’t do anything without permission.”

Phil sighed. “Okay. You know, you should probably tell him about…”

“I know. Okay, bye then!”

“Bye mate.” Phil sounded amused as Tommy hung up, sending a quick message to Tubbo.

_ tommy: do you want to have a sleepover?? _

_ tommy: my dad agreed _

_ tubbo: yesss!! _

_ tommy: pog. I’ll come with techno to pick you up in a sec _

_ tommy: i just gotta finish of this favour for wilbur _

_ tubbo: np _

Tommy glanced up at the window again, waiting. It was only a few more minutes before Schlatt stood to turn out his light.

Tommy pulled out his camera and took a quick photo of Schlatt’s figure in the window, before writing one more line in his notepad.

_ 22:51 - goes to sleep, see photo _

He put his camera and notepad in his backpack again, and called Techno to ask for a lift.

Wow Tommy was such a great brother. Wilbur really owed him for this.

Techno arrived in a few minutes, opening the car door and sliding into the driver’s seat. Tommy told him they were going to Tubbo’s house, and they were off.

“Hey, uh Techno?” Tommy asked hesitantly.

“Mm?”

“I think I’m going to tell Tubbo about all of like- what we do. His parents have gone, so this seems like the ideal time.”

Techno nodded. “I will make sure he doesn’t escape.”

“Thanks Tech!” Tommy said brightly.

The car pulled up outside Tubbo’s house. The house was a reasonable size, but half of it was unlivable in. Tubbo could only clean so much of the house, so the other half of the house was covered in old cigarettes, wrappers and bottles of alcohol.

Tubbo was waiting outside, holding his small suitcase which Tommy knew held his supplies he’d need for the sleepover. Tommy slid into the backseat and Tubbo climbed in next to him.

The two boys chatted all the way home, mostly ignoring Techno completely. 

At one point Tubbo asked him about the favour for Wilbur, and Tommy badly dodged the question. Tubbo gave him a suspicious look but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

\--

It was almost midnight when Wilbur walked into the house.

Techno looked up from his book as he entered. “Hey Wil.”

Wilbur gave a smile at him, glancing around the sitting room. “Where’s Tommy’s stuff?”

“He left it there for you.” Techno responded, nodding at the bag on one of the tables. 

Wilbur’s eyes lit up, and he opened the bag immediately, glancing over the notepad and then flicking through the pictures on the camera.

“Desperate much.” Techno commented dryly.

Wilbur ignored him. “Schlatt went to bed early tonight.”

“He was up late yesterday. Plus there’s no baseball on tonight.”

“True.” Wilbur laughed.

“Anyway,” Techno stretched a little, putting down his book. “Tommy wants to tell Tubbo about what we all do tonight.”

“Finally!”

“Yeah. I told him to wait till you got home, but since you’re here shall we go tell him?”

Wilbur nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Tubbo,” Tommy said once he noticed Wilbur and Techno subtly entering the room. “Have you seen those murders on the news?”

“Oh! Yeah I have.” Tubbo responded cheerfully. “Honestly as long as the murderer continues to just kill criminals I’m not really worried about it.”

“Yeah.” Tommy stopped, unsure of how to word his next sentence.

Tubbo seemed to notice, giving him a curious look. “What is it?”

“I- um-” Tommy hesitated again. He glanced behind him at Wilbur and Techno, both leaning against the doorframe. “Phil did that.”

“The- the murders?” Tubbo asked, clearly confused.

“Uh yeah. Phil likes to kill super evil people. He’s been doing it for a while. Recently he began leaving his mark on each one, but it’s been going on for a lot longer than a few months.” Tommy laughed nervously. “Techno mostly does jobs for money. If there aren’t any jobs, he just kills randomly though. He gets really antsy when he hasn’t killed for a while. Wilbur’s only killed a few people, he spends most of his time stalking Schlatt and being generally creepy.”

Tubbo’s face had frozen. “This isn’t- a joke-”

Tommy shook his head. “I can prove it. Should I?”

“Y-yeah.” Tubbo’s eyes widened. “Don’t like attack me or anything though. Or get your brothers to.” 

“Don’t worry.” Tommy said, giving a warning glare towards Techno and Wilbur. “None of them will hurt you. If they did, they know I will kill them.”

Tubbo didn’t look very comforted, but followed Tommy out the door, edging around Wilbur and Techno so he didn’t have to touch them.

Tommy opened the basement door and turned on the lights. The walls were filled with weapons - guns, swords, bows, chainsaws, hammers and so on. This was his favorite room.

Tubbo tugged nervously on his sleeve. “I believe you. Can we- leave this room.”

“Yeah of course!” Tommy answered cheerfully. He turned the lights out and closed the door.

Tommy went up to his room, and Tubbo scrambled after him, the two of them sitting down on Tommy’s bed.

“Isn’t it like- dangerous to have weapons so easily accessible?” Tubbo asked. He seemed scared, and Tommy felt a bit guilty.

“No, it’s safe. Once Techno goes to sleep he’ll lock the door.”

“Oh ok.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Tubbo spoke again.

“What do you do? Do you- kill people?”

Tommy shook his head immediately. “Fuck no. I would if it’s like- super necessary. Like gun to my head necessary. But I don’t kill for fun. The worst I’ve done in stalk Schlatt sometimes when Wil’s doing stuff. That’s what I was doing before I picked you up.”

“Yeah.” Tubbo responded.

Tommy had an idea. “Shall we play some bed wars?”

Tubbo nodded, a small smile going back onto his face. “Yes!”

—

Once they could hear the familiar sounds of Tommy and Tubbo playing bedwars upstairs, Wilbur pushed past Techno and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Techno asked quietly.

“I’m gonna go see Schlatt.”

Techno sighed audibly. “It’s 1am, Wil. He barely knows you. Wait till the morning at least.”

Wilbur completely ignored Techno’s words, putting on his shoes and coat and pulling a beanie onto his head.

“I’m finishing my book then. Call me if you need anything.” Techno grumbled.

Wilbur gave Techno a nod and a smile in response before opening the door and leaving the house.

The cold air was comforting as Wilbur walked through the mostly empty streets. He got a bus most of the way to Schlatt’s house, and then walked the rest of the way himself.

He rang the doorbell, and when there was no response he rang a second time.

Wilbur heard a shout of, “I’m fucking coming!” from inside the apartment and allowed himself a small smile.

—

Of all the people Schlatt had been expecting to see at 1am, Wilbur was not one of them. 

Wilbur gave him a small, nervous smile and Schlatt felt his chest hurt. “Uh, hi 

Wil.”

“Hey.” Wilbur said, and it was much softer than when he usually said it.

“Are you okay? You can come in if you want.” Schlatt moved away from the door to allow Wilbur to enter, closing it behind him.

“I’m fine.” Wilbur responded quietly, moving to sit down on the sofa. “Just had a really shit evening and walked out on my family. I wasn’t sure where else to go.”

“Of course you can come here.” Schlatt yawned involuntarily, though he tried his best to cover it up. “Do you want to watch a film or something?”

Wilbur seemed to like that idea, grabbing the remote and flicking through the films on Netflix. “I kinda want to watch horror. You up for that?”

Schlatt felt his stomach drop. He hated horror. But he replied anyway, “Yeah sure.”

He regretted his decision as soon as the film started. He screamed or jumped at every single scare, whereas Wilbur was watching calmly, occasionally giggling at Schlatt.

At one point Schlatt scooted closer to Wilbur on the couch, and Wilbur put an arm around Schlatt while the two sat in silence except for Schlatt’s whimpering and screaming and Wilbur’s constant laughter.

However scary the film was, Schlatt soon got tired anyway and ended up sleeping on Wilbur’s shoulder,

—

Schlatt moved a lot in his sleep, Wilbur soon learnt. By the time Schlatt finally fell into deep sleep, he was literally lying across Wilbur’s lap with his head resting on his shoulder.

All Wilbur felt was complete happiness, and for the first time in weeks he fell asleep easily and slept well, his dreams a blur of warmth and happiness.

—

Schlatt woke up lying on Wilbur when his doorbell went.

He immediately went red, shuffling out of Wilbur’s lap, though he still seemed to be asleep thank god.

Schlatt opened the door quietly, and was greeted by a surprising face.

“Techno?”

Techno gave him a small smile, glancing around him to see Wilbur asleep on the couch.

“Okay. I was just checking that neither of you are dead. I thought Wil would come here.”

The door was shut in Schlatt’s face as he stood there, slightly stunned, before laughing and walking back towards Wilbur.

Wilbur, Schlatt immediately noticed, was now fidgeting and murmuring in his sleep. Unsure of what to do, Schlatt hesitantly sat down next to Wilbur. He was quickly grabbed, and pulled into a tight hug.

“Uh- Wil?” Schlatt asked.

Wilbur groaned, and then opened his eyes and pulled back, looking embarrassed. “Sorry…”

Schlatt gave a smirk. “It’s okay, you can’t keep your hands off me. It’s a common problem.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes in response. “You wish dumbass.”

“Oh! Techno just stopped by, like a minute ago. He checked you were alive and left again.” Schlatt said cheerfully.

Wilbur laughed. “Sounds like him. By the way, are you doing anything today? Phil’s hosting lunch, and Tommy’s bringing Tubbo. And if you want we could go to the arcade as well, it’s pretty sick.”

Schlatt opened his mouth to say yes, but Wilbur interrupted him.

“It’s okay if you can’t though. I mean I did barge in on you in the middle of the night-”

Schlatt gave a mock bow. “Mr Soot, I would love nothing more than to go to the arcade with you and beat your ass at dancing.”

Wilbur grinned. “Oh you are  _ on _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that is the extent of my original chapters.  
> i'm gonna go listen to music now and plot out the rest of the story  
> btw if you like this plz check out my other work- it's a bit like this and i'm very proud of it  
> (not the dreamnotfound one lmaooo the other one)  
> shameless self promo  
> anyway have a good day, and if it's after midnight go to sleep <3


	3. Chapter 3

Techno was sitting on the second floor of a cafe, sipping on tea as he watched Wilbur and Schlatt run around the arcade like little kids. He felt slightly bad for Schlatt, the guy had done nothing wrong and now had to deal with Wilbur for the rest of his life.

Someone tapped on Techno’s shoulder, and he turned to see Dream. Techno gestured to the chair across the table from him and Dream sat down.

“So,” Techno said with a chuckle. “You want answers?”

Dream nodded. “Yes.”

Techno tilted his head back to look intently at Dream. “You try and repeat this, I will kill you and anyone who heard what you said. You put this online, I will kill your family in front of you, frame it so it looks like you did it, and leave you to bleed out. Do you understand?”

Dream looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed himself. “Wow, ok. I won’t tell. I promise.”

“No need for promise, I’m just making you aware.” Techno’s small smile was chilling. “I’m a murderer. I kill people for money. Or just randomly if I need to.”

“N-need to?”

“I get urges. Better some stranger than someone I actually care about.”

Dream visibly gulped. He took a long breath, and then softly asked another question. “What about your family?”

“My family? Well, Phil is the only one with morals.” Techno chuckled. “He only targets big criminals. Wilbur stalks and murders only when he’s pissed. Tommy doesn’t murder much at all, but that kid is obsessed with torture. He even terrifies me when he’s in that room.”

“Oh.” 

There was silence for a moment, before Techno spoke again. “Want to meet my family?”

Dream shook his head. “I’ll- uh- pass. I should probably be going!”

Techno emitted a soft growling noise and grabbed Dream’s wrist. “You are meeting my family. They won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Techno watched Dream struggle to escape from his grip for almost a minute before reaching forward with his other hand and grabbing Dream’s phone from his pocket.

Dream froze, staring at Techno, as he idly typed in Dream’s password with one hand and revealed the recording app open.

“You’re a little out of your league here, Dream.” Techno said with a small smile. “Now, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. My family has a little tradition. Once every month or two, Phil hosts a lunch, and the rule is each of his kids has to bring someone with them.”

“Like- a date?” Dream said very quietly.

“Hah no. Wilbur is bringing his new boyfriend, sure. But Tommy’s bringing his best friend. And I,” Techno twisted Dream’s wrist a bit, making the man flinch. “Am bringing you.”

Without waiting for an answer he put Dream’s phone in his own jeans, and began to drag Dream down the stairs of the cafe, only pausing when they reached the entrance.

“By the way, Schlatt doesn’t know anything about any of our alternative activities. If you tell him, I won’t even have to bother. Wilbur will rip you to pieces.” 

Techno started walking again, still holding Dream’ wrist. He noticed Wilbur and Schlatt kissing behind one of the arcade machines, and felt nothing but pity for his brother’s new boyfriend.

\--

Dream was being dragged through the busy arcade.

He briefly considered shouting for help, but he knew what it would yield. Techno would break his wrist and sneak away into the crowd. And then, once Dream was asleep, he would return with a vengeance.

For now, the best option was for Dream to go along with Techno to this weird family lunch. Hopefully, if he behaved, then Techno would let him leave afterwards.

They soon reached a bus stop, and Techno finally let go of Dream’s wrist to let him sit down. A bus arrived after a few minutes, but Techno didn’t flag it down. And then a second came and went.

Dream had been planning not to speak, but he couldn’t help himself, quietly asking, “What’re we waiting for?”

Techno turned sharply to look at him as if he’d forgotten Dream was there, but relaxed quickly. “Oh, my brother.”

There was silence again, and then finally a couple of teenagers appeared. Techno didn’t make Dream say anything, introducing the teenagers as “Wilbur” and “Schlatt”, and introducing the two of them himself.

Wilbur was a stalker and murderer, Dream remembered. But he and Schlatt looked perfectly happy together, joking and laughing with each other like any normal pair of teens.

As they were getting on the bus, though, Dream caught the look that Wilbur gave to Techno, like a cat that had gotten the cream. Dream instinctively shuddered.

Techno guided Dream with a hand on his back to the far back of the lower floor of the bus, whereas Wilbur and Schlatt went to the top. Dream was pushed into a window seat, Techno sitting next to him.

“So,” Techno spoke softly. “Do you have any questions about lunch?”

“Lunch? Oh.” Dream remembered that he was supposed to go with Techno to this weird murderous lunch. “What am I supposed to- do?”

“Have a nice lunch. Phil will make sure it isn’t awkward. Just talk to people. It isn’t that bad. As long as you don’t look like you’re being held hostage the whole time.” Techno laughed, but Dream said nothing.

The rest of the trip was in silence. It wasn’t that awkward, considering neither of them wanted to speak, but Dream couldn’t say that it was comfortable.

The bus journey was pretty short, and they were soon at their stop. Techno and Dream exited first, waiting for Wilbur and Schlatt before starting to walk.

Techno and Wilbur dropped back a little as they walked, so Dream was left to talk to Schlatt.

The first impression Dream got of Schlatt was that he was incredibly nice. Schlatt encouraged him to talk, even making Dream laugh aloud a few times. Dream had to repeatedly remind himself that he was in the company of murderers, even if Schlatt was innocent.

—

Wilbur and Techno stayed walking a bit behind so their conversation wouldn’t be heard by the two others.

“Is that guy still following us?” Wilbur asked softly.

“He didn’t board the bus with us, but I presume he’ll be on the next one.”

They walked quietly for a few minutes, listening in on the conversation Dream and Schlatt were having in front of them.

“Schlatt’s useful.” Techno commented at last. “He’s really calming down Dream.”

Wilbur chuckled. “He does that. You really freaked Dream out.”

“I told him the truth. When’re you going to tell it to Schlatt?”

Wilbur shrugged. “When I feel like it.”

Techno glanced at his brother, slightly amused. “You’re awful.”

“I’m having fun!” Wilbur responded cheerfully. 

Techno gave an exaggerated sigh in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy was giggling. “Don’t worry! If he gets mad just punch him or something and I’ll help you!”

“Wait, so I’ve just got to bump into him and drop the phone?” Tubbo asked nervously.

“Yep! And then say the stuff Techno told you.”

“What if he doesn’t notice?”

Tommy shrugged. “Just keep walking. I’ll think of something.”

“Okay.” Tubbo was about to step around the corner, and froze in fear. Suddenly he felt Tommy pushing him, and he stumbled around the corner and saw the red-haired man walking in the opposite direction.

Tubbo breathed slowly to stay calm, his hands holding the phone so tightly they were white. He tried to keep a regular pace, and bumped straight into his target. His shaking hands dropped the phone next to the man’s feet.

“Fuck- sorry...”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” The man said warmly, stooping to pick up the phone and handing it back to him without reacting to it. “Have a good day.”

“Y-you too.” Tubbo hesitantly began walking again and the man went in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden the phone in his hands began ringing. It was some kind of pop song, but Tubbo hadn’t heard it before. He hurriedly answered the call, and heard Tommy.

“Say yes, I’m almost home, and hang up.” Tommy instructed immediately. “Quickly, he’s coming back towards you.”

Tubbo said the words quickly, turning around to see the man standing right behind him, staring at him intently.

“Uhh h-hi?”

“Who’s phone is that.” the man said seriously, all the warmth from earlier gone.

“It’s m-mine. I uh just got it.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Where did you get it?”

“My f-friend’s brother. He said it’s s-safer if I have one.”

“Do you know anyone called Dream?”

Tubbo shook his head. “N-Nope.”

“I think that phone’s my friend’s phone.” the man explained calmly. “Can I see it?”

Tubbo shook his head again. “If you want I could introduce you to m-my friend’s brother and you c-can ask him a-about it though.”

The man hesitated for a second and then nodded. Tubbo obediently led him to the large house where Tommy and his family lived.

—

As soon as Fundy and Tubbo arrived at the house, Techno immediately picked the man up and tied him up in the basement, before hurriedly going back to the main room so he wasn’t late for lunch.

Phil sat at the head of the table as per usual, the others all taking seats around it. Schlatt and Wilbur were half a minute late, blushing and giggling like children, but even Wilbur knew better than to be any later for Phil.

“So, boys. Introduce your guests!” Phil said brightly.

They all obediently introduced the people they were bringing, and afterwards Phil lifted up the covers on all the plates to reveal their delicious lunch.

No-one cooked better than Phil. Even Dream, who looked so scared that Techno wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d pissed himself, couldn’t resist the meal.

They all ate very quickly, and then Phil went to prepare dessert and the rest went into the TV room and argued about films.

Wilbur and Tommy pushed for horror, whereas Techno suggested a nature documentary. Tubbo then murmured something to Tommy, who immediately changed his position and started pushing for an action film. 

When Phil returned, carrying a tray of meringue and plates, Techno squeezed out of the couch and approached him. 

“We’re watching a terrible action movie.” Techno said quietly.

Phil laughed softly in response. “That sucks mate. Have some extra meringue.”

Techno cut himself a generous slice of meringue, and a slightly smaller one for Dream, and then climbed back into his tight space on the couch and handed Dream his meringue.

Phil cut everyone else slices too, and they all enjoyed it in front of the film.

After the film ended, they began binge watching anime. Pizza was served for dinner, and they ate it and then continued watching their anime.

Time flew by, before it turned midnight and Phil went to sleep.

As soon as he was gone, Wilbur turned off the tv and dimmed the lights in the room. When he turned to the rest of the room, his grin was terrifying. “I‘ll go get Fundy!” And then he left the room.

Dream suddenly stiffened next to Techno, and he sighed. “Sorry, Dream. It’s tradition.”

There was no response from Dream, he just looked utterly terrified.

Techno felt someone elbow him, and turned to see Schlatt looking confused.

“Uh- what’s going on?” Schlatt asked.

Techno sighed quietly. “Just tradition. You’ll have to ask Wil to explain it to you though.”

“Why?”

“Wilbur is- better at phrasing things than me. I don’t want to make what we’re about to do sound any worse than it is.”

Schlatt just seemed completely mystified, but shrugged it off and moved away to rejoin Tommy and Tubbo’s conversation.

A few minutes later, Wilbur returned, dragging behind him, Fundy. The man had his hands tied behind his back, his mouth gagged and his eyes blindfolded.

The reactions in the room were immediate.

Tubbo began to shake visibly, and next to him Tommy went dangerously still. Dream somehow looked even more terrified, and Schlatt was just staring at Wilbur looking completely lost. Wilbur on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac.

Tommy stood up, pulling out a wooden chair and placing it in the centre of the room so Wilbur could shove Fundy into it and tie him into it.

Tommy glared at his brother. “Wilbur, you’re a dick.” he said seriously, and then led Tubbo out of the room and upstairs.

Techno leaned towards Dream, whispering softly into his ear. “You should probably go upstairs. This is going to be painful.”

Dream silently shook his head in response, and Techno shrugged.

Schlatt made a dart towards the door, and Wilbur quickly took a step towards him and grabbed the back of his jumper, pulling him towards the couch and shoving him roughly back into the seat.

“I’d advise,” Wilbur told Schlatt with a gentle smile. “That you stay sitting and stay quiet, or else I might have to tie you up as well.”

Techno sighed. Wilbur was going to have way too much fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy and Tubbo were sitting cross legged in Tommy’s bedroom, a game of chess between them as they played.

Tubbo had been silent for a while, and Tommy was worried about him, but stayed quiet and waited for his friend to speak. 

Tubbo took Tommy’s queen, letting out a little laugh as Tommy swore under his breath.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said eventually. “What’re they going to do to Fundy?”

Tommy hesitated. “They’re going to- uh- interrogate him.”

Tubbo swallowed visibly. “Is- was that the plan from the beginning? Was the reason they got me to trick him so that they could interrogate him?”

Tommy nodded in response. “It’s a- um- tradition.”

“Why…?” Tubbo asked softly. “Is it that difficult to not hurt everyone?”

“Fundy was finding out about us.” Tommy pointed out gently. “They had to deal with it.”

Tubbo gave him a look. “I’m sure that the only reason Fundy knew about it was because Techno let him know.”

Tommy didn’t know how ro respond to that, so he just played his chess move instead of talking.

They played for another few minutes, an unusually tense silence growing between them. It had never been uncomfortable at all with Tubbo, and Tommy racked his brain for things to break it, but couldn’t think of anything.

Tommy felt guilty. He should have warned his friend what would happen to Fundy, warned him of the tradition. He should’ve-

Before he knew it Tommy was silently crying. A couple of tears dropped onto the chess board and he leaned away, and saw Tubbo looking at him with a truly sad look.

Tommy concentrated on trying to stop crying, but it didn’t work. It was his fault Tubbo was angry at him.

And then Tubbo hugged him.

Tommy accepted the hug for a few moments before moving away, giving a small glance to the chessboard, and gave Tubbo a weak smile. 

“Do you- uh- want to play some Minecraft?”

Tubbo’s smile in response was equally weak. “Yeah. Sure.”

\--

Schlatt, Dream and Techno were sitting on the couch while Wilbur stood over the man tied to the chair who was facing away from the other three.

Wilbur was having the time of his life.

Tubbo’s look of sudden fear when he’d realised why he’d had to trick Fundy was utterly hilarious to Wilbur. Most of the other reactions were boring - Tommy’s protectiveness, Dream’s fear, Techno’s quiet disapproval… but all Wilbur had to do was look at Schlatt and it was all worth it.

God, Schlatt looked cute when he was terrified.

Wilbur grinned and pulled the blindfold and gag off of Fundy once the ropes were tight enough. The man’s eyes were closed, so Wilbur slapped him across the face.

Dream visibly flinched, and Fundy still didn’t open his eyes, so Wilbur slapped him again.

There was a clear red mark on Fundy’s face, and Wilbur began to feel annoyed. He slapped Fundy three more times in the same place, the man’s eyes still closed as he feigned sleep.

Wilbur looked at Dream. “Tell him to stop pretending to sleep.”

Dream’s eyes went very wide. Techno let out a long sigh, and leaned forwards to murmur to Dream.

Whatever he was saying seemed to terrify Dream, but then he slowly calmed down as the man kept talking softly.

“Wake up, Fundy. I’m sorry.” Dream said at last, when Techno finally leaned back against the sofa.

Fundy immediately flinched when Dream started talking, and opened his eyes, probably to try and see Dream.

But the only person in his vision was Wilbur, who was grinning again.

Wilbur thought for a moment, and then patted Fundy on the head. “Well done furboy. Maybe I should keep you.”

Fundy visibly shuddered, and then spoke.

“Where’s Dream? What do you want with me?” he whispered.

Wilbur shrugged. “A bit of information. Mostly it’s just a family tradition. It’s unusual that I get a turn though.” he slapped Fundy again, letting out a little giggle at the fear on the man’s face. “Usually my brothers always hog-”

Suddenly there was a sound of the front door slamming open, a gap of a few seconds, and then it shut again. Techno suddenly went still, and Wilbur tilted his head so he could also hear the footsteps in the front hall.

Only one person had entered, thank god. So it wasn’t the police. 

Wilbur concentrated on the sound of the footsteps, trying to recognise whose they were, and then laughed quietly. He looked at his brother, and Techno looked pleasantly surprised, having also recognised tgem.

The door at the back of the room opened, and Tommy peeked in, Tubbo standing a few metres behind him.

“What’s going on? Who came into the house?” Tommy asked, looking prepared for bad news.

“Listen, Tommy.” Techno called from his seat on the couch. 

Tommy listened to the footsteps for a moment, as the trespasser walked around the ground floor, and a surprised smile appeared on his face.

  
“What the fuck is  _ she _ doing here?


End file.
